


Whispers and Blades

by Verasteine



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: queer_fest, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2484542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verasteine/pseuds/Verasteine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The whole world has an opinion on who they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers and Blades

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [](http://theellibu.livejournal.com/profile)[**theellibu**](http://theellibu.livejournal.com/) for reading this over and holding my hand, to [](http://kilawater.livejournal.com/profile)[**kilawater**](http://kilawater.livejournal.com/) for suggesting how to cheat and how to hide it, and to [](http://blackbird-song.livejournal.com/profile)[**blackbird_song**](http://blackbird-song.livejournal.com/) for the thorough, thoughtful beta that haunted me for a weekend. Y'all rock. Lastly, this fic is for [](http://queer-fest.livejournal.com/profile)[**queer_fest**](http://queer-fest.livejournal.com/) , but also in honour of [](http://eumelia.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://eumelia.livejournal.com/)**eumelia** , who submitted this prompt and happens to celebrate her birthday today. This one's for you, bb, I hope you love it! Title from "The New Wild West", by Jewel.

When he walks in, Steve is doing the dishes, glancing over his shoulder before returning to the chore.

"You're not cooking dinner yet?" Danny says.

"No, because someone who shall not be named didn't clean up after cooking last."

The irritation in Steve's voice is mild, and Danny runs a hand over his side, stands on tiptoe to kiss the back of Steve's neck. "I have no idea who that was."

"Of course you don't." Steve puts the frying pan on the drying rack and lets the sink drain. "It couldn't be you, could it?"

Danny spreads his hands wide. "No, of course it wasn't me. Look at me, I'm the face of innocence."

"Nice try, Danno."

Danny laughs. "I'll cook then," he offers.

"Hmmm," Steve says, pondering. "I'll risk it."

Danny punches his arm.

\--

Danny runs a hand over his hair, reorganizes the files he's got up on the computer table, and tries to find a fresh approach to his needle in a haystack search. "I shouldn't have gotten up this morning; I had no good reason to get out of bed. Why did I get out of bed?"

Kono looks up from where she's working. "What, the boss not put out for you?"

Danny blinks. "Very funny."

"It's not like we don't know, brah."

He waves her off. "Yeah, yeah, entertain yourself with my private life."

Kono laughs, taking a sip of her coffee. Chin looks up as well. "It's not that entertaining, Danny, you keep it behind closed doors."

"Is this you two inviting yourselves for a private viewing?"

They both look appropriately grossed out. "No, thanks," Kono says, "I'll, um, entertain myself in other ways."

"You wanna share, rookie?"

She laughs. "Got your point, Danny."

"Yeah." He gives her a smile, and adds, "Next coffee run's yours."

\--

On Sunday afternoons, when they don't have cases and Danny doesn't have Grace, they putter around the house. Danny loads laundry into the machine, Steve tinkers with the Marquis until frustration gets the better of him.

Danny hears his footsteps, isn't surprised when Steve's arms come around him midway through wrestling with a set of damp sheets. He feels Steve's lips against his neck and tilts his head. "Hey, babe."

"Hey." Steve noses at his hair. "You nearly done here?"

"Give me a few minutes. The duvet cover has eaten the whites again."

Steve sniggers, soft huffs of air over Danny's skin. "It doesn't do it on purpose."

"Yes, it does, Steven. It likes to make my life harder."

Steve's fingers inch under his shirt, brushing over skin.

"How is it that every time you work on that car, you get horny?"

"It's not the car." Steve slides his hand down to cup Danny's half hard dick, squeezing gently.

"No?" Danny asks breathlessly, still trying to free boxers and shirts from the wet confines of strangling linen. "Then-- then what?"

"It's that I need a distraction."

"You should give up on that hunk of metal."

Steve makes a disapproving sound. "You should give up on these sheets."

"If they dry like this," Danny says, turning around in Steve's embrace and poking a finger at Steve's chest, "everything will be wrinkled."

Steve looks amused. "Do you care if the sheets on our bed are wrinkled?"

"Shut up." Danny pokes him again. "You could give me a hand with this. It'd go faster, and then we can go wrinkle the sheets already on the bed."

Steve grins. "Good plan, Danny."

\--

They get called out to a bank robbery that turns into a hostage situation, and Danny already knows Steve is going to do something stupid. It's one of those days, like Steve hasn't had the chance to blow something up in a while, and he's due.

He grumbles about it and Steve gives him a grin and says, "It'll be fine," in that exaggerated tone that is guaranteed to make Danny worry.

Steve parks the Camaro haphazardly half way up a sidewalk, making Danny fear for his car's suspension. He would bitch about it, but Steve's already out and jogging up to the SWAT team captain for a briefing. Danny gets their vests out of the car before catching up with him.

"Here."

Steve glances up from where he's studying a map on a car hood. "Thanks."

Danny watches him hold the vest while tracing his finger over a line on the map, and says, "Put it on, babe."

The SWAT team captain looks from Steve to him. "Who are you, his girlfriend?"

Steve is slipping the vest on, securing it with practiced fingers, and Danny draws himself up to his full height. "Where I come from, partners look out for each other."

The captain opens his mouth, but Steve looks up, gives everyone the silent glare that suggests he's not happy, and announces, "Five-0 will take over from here."

Danny watches as they all shift and look annoyed, but no one says anything after that.

\--

He closes the door to Steve's office behind him carefully, makes sure it's shut before he looks at Steve. Steve meets his eyes head on, defensive anger in his gaze that Danny has gotten used to.

"What?"

"That's what you say to me?"

Steve leans back in his chair. "Just get it out, Danny."

"You think it's that simple? Huh? You think I want to watch you risk your life in insane, stupid maneuvers because things don't go fast enough for you?"

Steve holds up a hand. "Danny, it was the only way--"

"No," Danny cuts in, "no, it wasn't the only way."

"It was the only way to end this thing fast and without--"

"You forget," Danny yells, stepping closer, "that I was there and watched the whole thing go down. It was not the only way, you asshole. Why do you do this every time?"

Steve blinks. "Do what?"

"Risk your life as if it means nothing! You think I want to watch you die? You think I'm okay with that?"

"Danny, I didn't take any risks I couldn't handle--"

"One day, your luck is going to run out, Steve, and I don't want to watch it happen!"

He's breathing hard when he finishes, and Steve's still sitting there, looking at him. "I'm still here, D."

"I noticed that. Not for lack of trying."

Steve finally stands. "I'm right here." He comes around the desk. "I don't like it when you take risks either."

"No, no, no, I don't take risks. Not like the sort of insane--" He watches Steve come toward him. "What are you doing?"

Steve puts a hand on his shoulder and pulls him in. "We're okay. You gotta trust me, Danny."

"I do trust you."

"Then trust me in this."

Danny muffles his face in Steve's shirt, letting go of the fact that they're in the office and Chin and Kono can see what they're doing in here should they want to. He brings his arms up and around Steve, feels him breathe as he fits himself against Steve's chest. "Not like you to be all huggy," he points out.

"You looked like you needed it," Steve says above him, and presses his cheek against Danny's hair.

\--

"No, I don't think this is a good idea, do you know why I don't think this is a good idea?" Danny makes sure to encompass the entire crime scene with his gesture before focusing back on Steve. "Because this is one of those things for which we have a procedure."

Steve raises an eyebrow. "So?"

"So that's when we should _follow_ said procedure, Steven."

He can tell by the crinkles around the corners of Steve's eyes that Steve is seriously amused, and Danny makes a mental note to be sure to take revenge on him for that later. It's not like his yelling will have much effect, but at least Steve is once again reminded he should think things through before he goes blazing in. "I think it's a good plan," Steve replies, deadpan.

Danny throws up his hands. "Fine. Go crazy."

Steve smiles and nods, turning away so he can talk to the HPD officers milling around about how to best breach this particular building for their raid.

Lukela glances at Danny. "So, is he always like that?"

"What, shoot first, ask questions later? Of course he is, the insane idiot."

Lukela nods. "Must be difficult."

Danny narrows his eyes. "What?"

"At home. With him... like that."

Danny does a double take. "Excuse me?"

"My wife took us to a very good counselor. I'm just saying, if he finds it difficult to communicate his feelings--"

"Oh my god," Danny says.

\--

Steve slips into the bedroom after a late meeting with the governor, moving around stealthily until Danny flicks the light on.

"Oh, hey," Steve says, midway through untying a shoelace, perfectly balanced on one foot while performing an action that always makes Danny hop around ungracefully if he doesn't sit down.

"Hey."

"Didn't mean to wake you." Steve slips his shoes off and starts on his cargo pants.

"I was still up." Danny rolls onto his back, stretches and settles in to watch Steve undress.

Steve pauses midway through peeling off his socks. "Something up?"

"Thinking." Danny gestures vaguely. "Just..."

Steve finishes undressing, slides in between the sheets, turning onto his side to face Danny. "Wanna talk about it?"

He waves his hand around again, tries to find a shape and name for what's on his mind. "I don't know."

Steve shifts closer, nosing at Danny's shoulder.

"Do you know that everyone knows we're together?"

Steve raises an eyebrow when Danny glances at him. "Yes. I mean, yeah, I knew it was common knowledge. What do you always say? Cops are gossips." He pushes up on one elbow. "Does it bother you?"

Danny runs a hand through his hair. "I don't care that they know, babe, I just wish they didn't have opinions on it."

Steve frowns. "Someone say something to you?"

Danny reaches over to run his thumb over the lines on Steve's forehead. "Stop getting all concerned. No one said anything offensive."

Steve relaxes marginally, but still looks suspicious. "Then what?"

Danny shakes his head. "It's nothing."

"It's not nothing if it's keeping you up," Steve replies.

"You don't need to rush to my defense. Everything is okay, stop it with the caveman act."

Steve sits up. "I'm not-- Look, Danny, if something bothers you, I want to know. Is that so weird?"

"No." He pushes himself up. "But you want to rush off and defend me, and I'm not the princess locked in the tower, babe. I fight my own battles."

Steve is frowning again. "When have I ever not let you fight your own battles?"

"I don't want you to start."

"Not starting. What the fuck is this?"

Danny stares at the sheets, but Steve reaches out and pulls his chin up. It makes Danny rear back, and then he swears. "You know Leilani asked me last week if you were the man in our relationship?"

"You care what the desk sergeant at Beretania Street thinks about us?"

"No." Danny sighs. "Yeah, maybe, I don't know."

"Danny, it's no one's business but our own what we do in our downtime. I learned that the hard way."

He looks up at Steve. "Shit, babe, I'm sorry."

Steve dismisses that with a wave of his hand. "Not the point, Danny. Why does this matter to you?"

He runs a hand over his hair again. "I guess it doesn't. It shouldn't."

"Is it because they think I'm the guy?"

"No. Yes. I don't know." He looks at Steve. "It's not about you, babe, I wouldn't ever-- I'm secure in my masculinity. Don't laugh."

Steve holds up his hands. "I'm not."

"It's not only none of their business; they make assumptions that have nothing to do with us."

"Welcome to the other side."

"What does that mean?"

Steve smiles wryly. "Being gay means you're on the outside. I know you're bi, but... when you're with me, the same applies, because the rest of the world sees it that way."

"I hate the rest of the world," Danny replies.

"No, you don't. They'll get over themselves."

"And if they don't?"

"Fuck them." Steve shrugs. "I mean, come on, Danny, I get it's irritating and yeah, it's offensive, but I love you and you love me, so it doesn't fucking matter."

Danny looks at him for a long while, until Steve starts shifting, and just as he is about to open his mouth, Danny pulls him in. "Come here, you."

Steve kisses him back, eagerly, hands already creeping onto Danny's skin and it's not like he minds that, not really, he loves it, pulls Steve on top of him. Steve settles in his embrace, looks down at him with a soft smile. "Fuck them, Danny."

"Yeah?"

Steve kisses him softly. "Yeah."

"Not, fuck you?"

Steve rolls his hips against Danny's thigh, dick half hard already. "Well, that too."

Danny laughs against Steve's mouth. "It never takes much with you."

"You love it."

"That I do." Steve pulls back, frowns at him, and Danny reaches up to smooth those lines out again. "What?"

"Is this okay for you? I don't want--"

Danny puts a finger to his lips. "I'm not letting those idiots tell me what I should do in our bed. Yeah, this is okay. More than okay, Steve."

Steve smiles, a broad, happy smile that never fails to make Danny's heart skip a beat.

Fuck them.

\--  
 _finis._


End file.
